Mi dulce tentación
by Chocoleche
Summary: Karamatsu hacia cosas buenas por sus hermanos siempre que podia, y pocas veces era reconocido por alguno pero, había uno de ellos que hacía una diferencia;Jyushimatsu. Tal vez era una pequeña y mal razón, pero había encontrado el modo de hacer que uno de sus hermanos menores le prestara más atención, lo buscará y pasara tiempo con él. ADVERTENCIA Lemon explicito/Incesto/Karajyushi


_Osomatsu san no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, historia hecha por el simple hecho de entretener._

 ** _¡Advertencias! Lemon explicito e incesto, si no te agradan estas tematicas por favo no leas, ¡gracias!_**

* * *

Todos los días, su intento por conseguir el amor de sus hermanos parecía ir en decaída. Llegó a un punto en el que sentía que esforzarse por ser aceptado por ellos se había convertido en algo que lo lastimaba emocionalmente aun más de lo que imaginaba. Pero aún así, no significaba que dejaría de apoyarlos y estar cerca de ellos. No podía evitarlo, eran demasiado preciados para él.

¿El problema? Si, todo tiene un problema siempre. Karamatsu hacia cosas buenas por ellos siempre que podia, y pocas veces era reconocido por alguno. Pero, había uno de ellos que hacía una diferencia; Jyushimatsu. Tal vez era una pequeña y mal razón, pero había encontrado el modo de hacer que uno de sus hermanos menores le prestara más atención, lo buscará y pasara tiempo con él.

Karamatsu comenzó a cargar con una bolsa con una gran cantidad de paletas todo el tiempo desde entonces. Jyushimatsu adoraba las paletas, y era capaz de obtener su atención si le daba algunas. ¿Era un soborno? Claro que lo era, y Karamatsu lo sabia. Pero no podía evitarlo, entre más tiempo pasaba con Jyushimatsu, más quería permanecer a su lado, más quería que ambos estuviesen juntos, pero temía que si dejaba de darle aquellos incentivos, dejaría de acercarse a él.

.

.

Jyushimatsu estaba sentado en el suelo, pero tenia la espalda recargada al sillon. Movía su boca mientras chupada el caramelo duro que acababa de meter a su boca, tenía una sonrisa mientras lo saboreaba cada vez que lo lamia. Karamatsu entró a la habitación, ladeando un poco la cabeza al ver al otro haciendo expresiones graciosas cada que cambiaba de lugar el caramelo.

-Ah, My brother...¿Encontraste el dulce de sabor a café, Cierto?- preguntó mientras se acercaba al sillón y se sentaba en este, justo detrás de Jyushimatsu, quien levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y asentir. -Ese era mi dulce especial- dijo, podía oler el particular aroma del caramelo cada vez que Jyushimatsu abría un poco la boca para lamerlo, era un olor muy fuerte, además de adictivo.

-¿Lo quieres?- preguntó el menor, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Karamatsu se sonrojo un poco, pero se agacho y unió sus labios con Jyushimatsu, besandolo suavemente. Después de besarlo, introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena para buscar el dulce, no sin antes recorrer la cavidad del menor. La posición en que estaban era algo incomoda, así que jalo el dulce con su lengua y se quedo con el ahora.

-mmh- hizo aquel ruido al saborear el dulce, lamiendolo un poco mientras veia a Jyushimatsu darse la vuelta para verlo de frente, aunque seguia en el suelo. Apoyo las manos en las piernas de Karamatsu, viendolo desde abajo. -¿Lo quieres de regreso?-

-¡Si!- dijo mientras asentia.

-Ven, sientate aqui- dijo mientras palmeaba una de sus piernas, Jyushimatsu se levanto del suelo y se sento donde el otro le pedia. -anda, abre la boca-

Jyushimatsu hizo caso, y el otro se acerco para unir sus labios con los suyos de nuevo, pasandole el dulce. Se quedaron asi un tiempo, besandose y pasandose el dulce entre ambos con sus lenguas. Casi habían olvidado que estaban haciendo eso por un dulce. El caramelo termino en la boca de Jyushimatsu de nuevo, y fue en ese momento que se separaron.

-Puedes quedartelo tu, creo que yo estoy satisfecho- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Yay!- exclamó Jyushimatsu alegre.

Karamatsu suspiro, mirando a Jyushimatsu levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Lo que acababa de pasar...estaba mal, estaba muy, muy mal. O almenos Karamatsu lo veia asi. Ese era uno de los motivos que tenia para no dejar aquellos caramelos, para seguir atrayendo la atención de Jyushimatsu. No sabia por qué, no sabia como, no sabia cuando, pero simplemente este tipo de cosas habían comenzado a suceder entre ellos. Podia recordar la primera vez que sucedio, claro...Karamatsu recordaba como Jyushimatsu comia una de las paletas que le habia dado y despues se la habia ofrecido, él no queria, pero la habia metido a su boca por la fuerza, y despues de eso Jyushimatsu la regreso a la propia como si nada. De ahi siguieron compartiendo la paleta, y despues habian terminado compartiendo lo que quedaba al mismo tiempo.

Ademas de chantajeador, se sentia un abusador de la inocencia de su hermano...sabe bien que Jyushimatsu no ve mucha maldad en las cosas, asi que cada vez que hacen algo asi con una paleta o un caramelo, el simplemente lo corresponde porque ya debe de parecerle normal. Pero para Karamatsu esto era aun mas complicado...por que no queria dejar de hacerlo.

No, no podia dejar de darle esos besos con sabor a dulce a Jyushimatsu, por que ya se había enamorado de él. Y era todo lo que tenia para mantenerlo atado a él. Podria soportar cualquier cosa, menos que Jyushimatsu dejase de prestarle atención, aun si tenia que sobornarlo con dulces para poder recibir su compañia y esos besos.

.

..

..

.

-¡Dulces!- Jyushimatsu salto frente a Karamatsu, colgandose del cuello de este con ambos brazos. -¡Nii-san!¡Nii-san!¡Dulces!-

-Ah, Jyushimatsu...estaba a punto de ir a comprar más porque se me terminaron, ¿quieres venir conmigo?-

-¡Hey, Jyushimatsu!- Habló Ichimatsu de repente, Karamatsu y el mencionado voltearon. -¿No ibas a ayudarme a bajar al gato del arbol?-

-¡Ah, si!- exclamó, luego miro a Karamatsu. -¡Lo siento nii-san!-

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo, acariciando su cabello. -Ayuda a Ichimatsu y cuando vuelva te dare tu premio-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!- dijo asintiendo varias veces.

Jyushimatsu volvio con Ichimatsu, y Karamatsu regreso a su labor de ir a la tienda a comprar más paletas para su preciado hermano menor.

.

Tardo aproximadamente 15 minutos solamente en ir y venir, venia silbando una canción que traia atorada en la mente, se sentia bastante animado hoy. Cuando llegó a casa vio que Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu no estaban en el arbol del cual querian bajar al gato, por lo cual asumio que ya lo habían hecho. Entró a la casa, buscando de inmediato a su hermano.

-¡Jyushimatsu, oh my little brother!- exclamó mientras abria la puerta de su habitación de una, con una amplia sonrisa y su buen animo.

Sin embargo tanto su animo como su sonrisa fueron en descenso porque lo que miro lo habia dejado congelado.

Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu estaban besandose sobre el sillon, y lo que lo habia impactado no había sido tanto el beso...si no que habia una paleta en el medio de ambos y era la causante de que lo estuvieran haciendo. Ambos se habian separado en cuanto el otro entro, mirandolo con los ojos bien abiertos, o almenos Jyushimatsu si.

-Jyushimatsu- susurro Karamatsu, dejando caer la bolsa con paletas al suelo.

-¡K-Karamatsu-niisan...!-

-Hey, mierdamatsu...no puedo creer que seas esa clase de enfermo, con nuestro hermanito menor...¿hace cuanto tiempo has estado haciendo esto? bueno, realmente no importa...al parecer Jyushimatsu no es exclusivo tuyo...¿no es increible lo que se puede lograr que haga por una paleta?-

Jyushimatsu se sonrojo bastante, y bajo la mirada avergonzado. Karamatsu estaba atonito, no sabia como reaccionar. No podia creer que Ichimatsu acababa de hacer eso de verdad con Jyushimatsu. Pero...en realidad lo unico que estaba sintendo en estos momentos era un fuerte dolor, y una intensa rabia. Karamatsu no solia enojarse, pero Ichimatsu se habia metido con algo que amaba de manera intencional y muy intima.

-Mas te vale que salgas ahora mismo- le dijo a Ichimatsu, su voz sonaba seria, autoritaria.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le respondio Ichimatsu. -¿Tu te atreves a decirme a mi que es lo que haga?-

Karamatsu apreto los puños, caminando en dirección de Ichimatsu, mirandolo fijamente.

-¡Te dije que salieras ahora mismo!- grito, algo que dejo a Ichimatsu pasmado.

Esta vez se había metido con fuego, y no era un simple fuego...era el mayor incendio del mundo. Ichimatsu gruñó, su intento por fastidiar al otro no le había salido, asi que se levanto, saliendo de la habitación de inmediato y cerrando con fuerzas detras suyo.

-N-nii-san...-Jyushimatsu temblaba un poco, mirando a Karamatsu desde el sillon.

El mayor estaba enojado, muy, muy enojado. Pero no sabia que era lo que mas le enojaba de todo esto. Si el hecho de que Ichimatsu hubiese hecho eso, el hecho de que Jyushimatsu facilmente se besaba con el con tal de conseguir un simple dulce...o que eso haya pasado por su culpa. Definitivamente era la ultima. Él había convertido a Jyushimatsu en eso, le había enseñado que estaba bien hacer algo como eso por una paleta, y nunca le explico la verdadera razon por la cuál hacia eso con él.

-¿Por que lo besaste, Jyushimatsu?- preguntó, aun asi, queria saber la respuesta a este asunto, queria saber que pensaba él sobre esto.

-Dijo...dijo que me daria la paleta...justo como hace Karamatsu-niisan...¿Esta mal?-

Karamatsu noto que Jyushimatsu estaba asustado. Regreso a donde estaba la bolsa que había tirado, levantandola y regresando a donde Jyushimatsu estaba, sentándose al lado suyo.

-Si...esta mal- dijo, mirandolo. -Nunca debi haber abusado de ti de este modo, pero estaba tan feliz de que my beautiful Jyushimatsu me pusiera tanta atención que no medi las consecuencias... no debes hacer nada a cambio de dulces nunca más, ¿Entiendes?-

Jyushimatsu lo miro, y después asintió suavemente. Karamatsu le sonrió, y se acercó, dándole un abrazo.

-De verdad lo siento- dijo, estrechandolo un poco mas.

Sabía que desde este momento no podría tener a Jyushimatsu nunca cerca, y mucho menos del modo en que él lo deseaba. Se separo de el, y luego le dio la bolsa con dulces.

-Toma, puedes quedarte con todas ellas, ya no necesitas hacer algo para ganartelas-

Jyushimatsu miro a Karamatsu, y luego a las paletas, estaba muy confundido. Karamatsu se puso de pie.

-Saldre a caminar un rato-

Antes de caminar, sintio la mano de Jyushimatsu tomando la suya, deteniendolo. Karamatsu volteo a verlo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ya no...¿Ya no habran besos?-

Karamatsu se sonrojo un poco, tragando saliva. No podia con el dolor que sentia, y mucho menos si le decía algo como eso.

-No, Jyushimatsu...ya no habran besos, no puedo seguir obligandote a hacer eso, a quien quieras besar o no...debes decidirlo tu mismo- le sonrio levemente, aún si su expresión se mantenia triste.

-Quiero...quiero que Karamatsu-niisan me bese otra vez-

-¿Qué?- Karamatsu cambio su expresión a una de asombro, con la boca entreabierta. -¿Por...por qué?-

-Me gusta cuando lo haces- dijo, desviando la mirada sonrojado. -Aún si no me das paletas...-

-Pero...a Ichimatsu, tu lo besaste tambien...-

-No...¡No es lo mismo! Con Ichimatsu-niisan no me senti como cuando tu lo haces... No se que pasa conmigo, no entiendo-

-espera, dejame ver si entendí...- dijo, procesando mejor las cosas que le habia dicho. -¿Entonces cuando Ichimatsu te beso, no te gusto?- Jyushimatsu asintio con la cabeza. -Pero cuando yo te beso...¿Si te gusta?- el menor asintió suavemente de nuevo.

Tal vez Jyushimatsu estaba muy confundido con sus sentimientos y por eso no lo entendia, pero Karamatsu podía fácilmente tomar sus respuestas como una declaración. Sonrio, esta vez no se sentía triste.

-a mi también me gusta besarte-

El menor levantó la mirada, sonriente. Podía ver un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Entonces podemos?- preguntó.

-No habrán paletas esta vez- le aclaró, por si acaso.

-No...No quiero paletas- dijo, levantandose y acercándose a él. -Te quiero a ti-

Si jyushimatsu tuviera una pequeña idea de lo poderosas que son esas palabras para Karamatsu, probablemente no las diría con tanta facilidad. El mayor no resistio más a sus deseos, y lo abrazó de la cintura, uniendo sus labios con los ajenos.

Aún si ya habia besado con anterioridad al otro, esta vez era diferente, porque está vez lo hacia con su permiso, sin nada en el medio que hiciera que ocurriera. Era un beso real, sin chantajes, sin caramelos... algo con su consentimiento y cariño. Y se sentía bien, se sentía increíblemente lo besaba suavemente, a pesar de que otras veces ambos eran mas apasionados al hacerlo, el también parecía sentirse extraño de compartir un beso así.

Jyushimatsu lo rodeo por el cuello con ambos brazos, y con esto profundizo el beso, atrayendolo más a él. Aun si Karamatsu habia pensado en separarse, definitivamente no lo haria despues de que el lo abrazara tambien. Le abrazo con mas fuerza para tenerlo mas cerca, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, lamiendolos y besandolos repetidas veces. Lo jalo lentamente hasta llevarlo al sillon, donde se sento primero y luego el menor de poco a poco se subia sobre él, hincadose en el medio de sus piernas. No se habían separado del beso ni un segundo, pero entonces Jyushimatsu lo hizo, jadeante.

-Nii-san...no podemos...- dijo, llevando una mano a su boca, cubriendola asi con la manga de su sudadera. Su rostro estaba bastante sonrojado.

-¿Eh?- Karamatsu, quien tambien jadeaba suavemente, lo miro con algo de confusión. -¿No...no quieres que sigamos besandonos?-

-Es que quiero...quiero ir al baño-

-Ah, ya veo...lo siento, me emocione un poco- dijo, sonriendo un poco. -Ve, si quieres volver te esperare aqui-

Jyushimatsu asintio, pero cuando se levanto, notó algo que le hizo alarmarse. Rapidamente le detuvo, tomando su mano con firmesa. El menor volteo a verlo con nerviosismo.

-¿No necesitas ir al baño, verdad?- dijo, notando como Jyushimatsu de manera "disimulada" cubria su entrepierna con una mano, asintiendo. -ven, voy a ayudarte-

Jyushimatsu agacho la cabeza con pena, mantenia su habitual sonrisa, pero tambien estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Karamatsu lo jalo de la mano para que se acercara de nuevo, para despues soltarlo y tomarlo de la cintura para atraerlo y hacer que se acomodara sobre sus piernas de nuevo, solo que esta vez le hizo sentarse en el sillon con una pierna a cada lado de sus costados. Karamatsu paso una de sus manos por el brazo de jyushimatsu, acariciandolo y luego pasandolo por su hombro, de ahi bajo por su pecho y luego llego cerca de su entrepierna, haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara un poco.

Queria pedir el permiso de Jyushimatsu para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero desde el momento en que vio el bulto que sobresalia entre aquellos shorts, no pudo resistirse a querer tocarlo, asi que hizo las cosas por su cuenta y paso su mano por la entrepierna ajena. Esta vez Jyushimatsu se estremecio, algo que le parecio demasiado lindo. No espero mas y bajo las prendas inferiores del otro lo suficiente para dejar libre su miembro. Estaba seguro de que habia tenido una ereccion instantanea tan solo de haber visto eso.

-Voy a tocarlo, ¿esta bien?-

Dijo, levantando la mirada para contempar la expresión que el otro tenia en su rostro. Jyushimatsu lo veia ansioso, sus ojos estaban bien plantados sobre él, esperando a que hiciese algo. Antes de tocarlo o hacer algo más, tomo la sudadera de Jyushimatsu, levantandola y acercandola a la boca del otro.

-Creo que Ichimatsu sigue en la casa, asi que no vallas a hacer muchos ruidos, ¿esta bien?-

Jyushimatsu asintio, y sostuvo la sudadera con su boca, quedando asi con el torso al descubierto. Karamatsu tenia una vista hermosa de él, le habia dicho eso con la doble intención de que se mantuviera de ese modo y asi contemplar mas de su cuerpo. Miro hacia abajo de nuevo hacia el despierto miembro del otro, y por el modo en que estaban sentados, Karamatsu podia casi tocarlo con el propio. Era una oportunidad que tenia que aprovechar al maximo. Se abrio los pantalones de manera torpe y deseperada aun con la mirada del otro sobre él, sacando su miembro con una mano y soltando un suspiro de alivio al no tener aquella presion empujando contra sus pantalones. Lo acomodo junto al miembro de Jyushimatsu, y los sostuvo a ambos juntos.

-n-nh...- gimió el menor suavemente, sonrojandose más.

-¿Te molesta?-

El menor negó con la cabeza, y Karamatsu sonrio complacido. Comenzo a mover su mano, abarcando lo mejor que podia ambos miembros y acariciandolos con lentitud de arriba a abajo. Jyushimatsu levanto el pecho un poco, dejando escapar suaves gemidos que ahogaba con la tela que mordia. Eran como musica para los oidos de Karamatsu. Movio más su mano, esta vez apretándolos mas. Disfrutaba demasiado tocar al otro y provocarle esos ruidos, y lo que mas le gustaba era como el menor había empezado a mover sus caderas de manera insconciente mientras cerraba los ojos. Le sorprendió un poco lo rápido que su mano se estaba llenando de presemen, pero no era del suyo, si no de Jyushimatsu. Era tan perfecto, lo tenia a su merced, tan excitado, tan sumiso y cooperativo...sin necesidad de darle algo a cambio para que lo hiciera más que su propio amor.

-ah...hah...Nii-san...- gimio, esta vez se le había soltado la sudadera, asi que jadeaba y gemia con mayor libertad. -ah...la solte-

-Sabes...- habló el otro, pensando en algo mejor. -si te la dejas y nos venimos se va a manchar, ¿Tal vez deberías quitártela?-

-hum- Jyushimatsu se quedo pensando, y luego asintio, sacándose la sudadera y dejándola por un lado del sillón. -Tambien tu- dijo, acercando sus manos para tomar las ropas de Karamatsu y tirar de ellas hacia arriba, quien levanto los brazos, dejándose hacer. Jyushimatsu se quedó mirando el cuerpo del otro.

-¿Qué pasa, my Little Jyushimatsu?-

-¿No será mejor si nos quitamos todo?- sugirió, esta vez mirando su rostro, sonrojándose. -Asi...asi no vamos a ensuciar nada, ¿verdad?-

-Ah...ese es un análisis muy inteligente- respondió, con un leve sonrojo, pero igual sonriéndole, encantado con esa idea.

Aprovechando que habia dejado de tocarlos a ambos, Jyushimatsu se levanto para sacarse los shorts y la ropa interior, mientras que Karamatsu se deshacía de sus ropas tambien, esta vez dejando todo en el suelo de manera despreocupada. Cuando estaban ya desnudos, Karamatsu jaló a Jyushimatsu de nuevo, besandolo en los labios. Paso sus manos por su cuerpo mientras él menor volvia a montarse sobre Karamatsu, acariciandole el pecho. Karamatsu le acaricio las piernas, suaves y delgadas, luego subió a sus caderas, y después volvio a su labor de masturbarse juntos. Acaricio ambos miembros con una mano, Jyushimatsu se arqueo de nuevo y se separo del beso, soltando un fuerte gemido, ya que esta vez Karamatsu dejo de tocarlos con suavidad y masajeaba con más fuerzas. Llevó la mano hacia arriba y manoseo descaradamente la punta del miembro de Jyushimatsu, quien gimio aun más con eso, sobre todo cuando con un dedo Karamatsu hizo presion en la misma, moviendolo de manera circular.

-¡Ahhh!¡Karamatsu-niisan!- exclamó, aferrandose a sus hombros con ambas manos. -¡Se siente bien! ¡Muy bien!-

Karamatsu sonrio, acercando sus labios al pecho del otro, aprovechando que estaba elevado al arquearse, chupo uno de sus pezones. Lo lamio y succiono con delicadeza, tampoco quería lastimarlo, aún si quería escuchar más de los gemidos de placer que exclamaba. Habia dejado de darse atención a si mismo para complacer los deseos del otro. Algo que rindió frutos, ya que la voz de Jyushimatsu comenzó a distorsionarse conforme más lo tocaba.

-¡Nii-san!¡Va a salir!- dijo, y luego tiro la cabeza hacia atras, mientras un escalofrío recorria todo su cuerpo y terminaba corriendose en la mano del otro, dejando salir un agudo gemido. -¡Ahhh!-

Cuando Karamatsu escucho eso, sintio como si propio miembro palpitara de lo excitado que estaba. Miro la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Jyushimatsu y sonrio suavemente.

-¿Se sintió bien?- le preguntó, dándole un beso en la barbilla.

-Si- dijo mientras jadeaba, sonriendole. -¿Y tú?- preguntó, bajando la mirada y notando que él todavía tenía su erección ahí. -Nii-san aún esta levantado-

-Ah, si..es que yo no me corri...quería que tu te sintieras bien, lo arreglare ahorita, no te preocupes por mi, my cute brother- dijo, acariciando su mejilla con la mano libre.

-Podemos..¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?- preguntó el menor, cerrando los ojos al contacto de la mano en su mejilla. -Se sintió muy bien que Karamatsu-niisan me tocara...Quiero que me toques más-

Karamatsu comenzó a cuestionarse como es que Jyushimatsu lograba ponerlo tan excitado con palabras así. Sin duda no tenía idea de las cosas que le decía y lo que le provocaba. Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Ahh, Jyushimatsu...My little Jyushimatsu... hay algunas cosas mas que me gustaría hacer con la persona que amo- le dijo, Jyushimatsu ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que me valla?-

-¿Ehh? No no no- dijo de inmediato. -Tu...Tu eres la persona que amo- dijo, lentamente llevó la mano que tenia humedecida por el semen a la zona trasera ajena. -Así que me pregunto...si Tu sientes lo mismo por mi...-

Notó como las mejillas del otro adoptaban un adorable color rosado, no pudo evitar enternecerse. Sabía que Jyushimatsu no estaba seguro de lo que sentía o probablemente ni siquiera estaba consciente, pero tan solo queria preguntar. Tal vez ahora que estaban en más confianza podria responder algo.

-La persona que yo amo...- dijo, mirándolo -Yo amo...amo a mi familia... Pero Karamatsu-niisan es diferente-

-¿Me amas de otro modo?-

Jyushimatsu asintió, y Karamatsu lo abrazó con fuerzas.

-Voy a comerte si sigues siendo tan dulce-

El menor lo miro confundido, y Karamatsu lo beso en los labios suavemente.

-Jyushimatsu, my true love...quiero hacerte sentir mil veces mejor que hace un rato...- paso los besos a su cuello. -Pero no puedo hacerlo sin tu consentimiento-

-¿mejor?- Jyushimatsu se sonrojo de nuevo ante los besos. -Esta bien, Nii-san sabe lo que hace asi que si quiero-

-Pero...es algo muy complejo, puede que te duela al principio...-

-Karamatsu-niisan es muy bueno conmigo, ¡asi que confio en ti!-

El mayor tragó saliva, y asintio un poco. No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo si Jyushimatsu no comprendía completamente que era lo que queria hacerle, pero en parte esa inocencia le gustaba mucho. No podía negar que decir que le quitaría la inocencia a Jyushimatsu...lo hacia exitarse mucho, aun si se sentía como un completo pervertido.

Lo beso en los labios de nuevo, alegre de que fuese correspondido nuevamente. Su mano que esperaba aun en su zona trasera, esta vez toco su entrada con un par de dedos, haciendo que Jyushimatsu se sobresaltara un poco por la sorpresa. Ya que estaba siendo besado no dijo nada, pero, si se arqueo y se le escapo un quejido que ahogo en la boca de Karamatsu cuando un dedo había comenzado a entrar en él. Lo queria preparar de forma adecuada. Cuando introdujo un dedo completo, se separo del beso, mirando a Jyushimatsu.

-¿estas bien?-le preguntó, Jyushimatsu hacia una mueca graciosa.

-Si...pero se siente raro...-

-Te prometo que se sentirá bien, solo resistelo un poco más...just relax-

Movio su dedo un poco, y al darse cuenta de que ya no se sentia tan apretado, introdujo otro. Jyushimatsu no se quejaba, en realidad mantenía su boca apretada y cerraba los ojos mientras se sostenía de sus hombros y levantaba el pecho. Karamatsu aprovechaba esto y le daba algunos besos en la boca aun si no la movia. Aun con eso, le alegraba notar que a Jyushimatsu no parecía estarle doliendo mucho sus dedos, ya que cuando introdujo un tercero, no se había quejado igual que con los otros. Los dejo quietos un poco, pero luego los movio.

-¡Ah!- gimio, apretando los hombros del otro.

-¿duele?- dijo, moviéndolos un poco más, esta vez de adentro hacia afuera.

-n-nhh...n-no...se siente extraño pero...pero no duele-

Karamatsu rego varios besos por su rostro mientras seguía moviendo los dedos. Solo necesitaba acostumbrarlo un poco más y estaría listo para llegar a lo que queria. En algun punto de todo esto llegó a ponerse demasiado exitado, y se estaba poniendo ansioso a causa de eso. Podia inclusive sentir su miembro palpitar de la gran necesidad que tenia de querer entrar en el otro. Los gemidos que Jyushimatsu estaba empezando a emitir no ayudaban para nada a su condición, pero era una buena señal de que ya estaba listo. Movio un poco más los dedos, y sin avisarle, los saco lentamente.

-¿Ah...?- Jyushimatsu le miro, bastante confundido. -¿Qué paso...?-

-¿Mh? Bueno, ya estas listo, asi que tenia que sacarlos...-

-Pe...pero se estaba sintiendo bien...-

Karamatsu sonrio un poco, y luego le beso la frente.

-Voy a hacer que se sienta mejor, pero para eso necesito poner algo mas donde estaban mis dedos, asi yo tambien me voy a sentir bien...-

-¿Mejor? ¿que cosa?-

-Mira, aquí-

Karamatsu toco su propio miembro, Jyushimatsu al verlo se sonrojo aun más, y levanto la mirada, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Cabe?- preguntó, a Karamatsu sin querer se le escapo una risa.

-Según se, si, pero si no te agrada la idea podemos detenernos y seguimos tocándonos solamente-

-Quiero...quiero saber...- dijo, acercándose y dándole un rápido beso -asi que...esta bien si seguimos...¡por que dije que confiaba en ti!- termino diciendo con alegría.

Karamatsu acaricio su mejilla con una mano.

-Oh, my Little Jyushimatsu...- dijo, acercándose y besándolo en los labios de nuevo.

Lo movio para recostarlo en el sillón boca arriba, y tras acomodarse sobre él siguió besándolo en los labios.

Acaricio las piernas del menor, y luego las separo, acomodandose entre ellas. Las levanto un poco, y luego se separo del beso.

-Jyushimatsu...detenlas un poco, con tus manos-

El menor hizo caso y teniendo las piernas contra su pecho, Karamatsu le beso la frente. Tenia una vista muy explícita del otro, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacer nada apresurado. Aun así, no pudo resistirse a acariciar si trasero un poco, pasando la mano por su entrada y subiendo hasta su miembro.

-¡A-ah!- gimio ante esa caricia.

-Tenía ganas de hacerlo, te ves demasiado...- No termino de hablar, lo mejor era seguir antes de que se distrajese más. -Voy a ponerlo, Jyushimatsu...si te duele mucho dimelo y voy a detenerme-

-¡Si!-

Karamatsu dio un suave suspiro, y después de acomodar su miembro contra la entrada del otro, comenzó a empujar, introduciendo la punta. Tuvo algo de miedo cuando Jyushimatsu se tenso y le vio apretar los ojos, así que fue avanzando con lentitud. Pero mientras más lo penetraba, el menor más succionaba su miembro hacia adentro. Estaba apretado, muy apretado. Pero esa sensación de tener aquellas paredes apretando contra su miembro lo estaban enloqueciendo demasiado al grado de que no estaba pensando en si lo lastimaba o no. Después de todo, era su primera vez haciendo esto.

Cuando por fin entro por completo, ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo. Miro el rostro de Jyushimatsu, parecía tener la respiración entrecortada, casi podia notar algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-ngh...Jyushimatsu...- gimio, y luego se acerco a besarlo de nuevo. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastime?-

-Karamatsu-niisan...- gimio suavemente, respiraba con dificultad. -esta...esta adentro de mi...se siente...extraño...-

-Si no lo soportas, solo dimelo, no quiero hacer que te lastime-

-Dijiste que dolería al principio y yo...te dije que estaba bien- le respondio.

-Estas matándome de amor- dijo, y recargo la frente contra la de él. -Cuando te deje de incomodar seguiremos-

El menor asintio, y fue soltando sus piernas, esta vez abrazandolo y atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él un poco más, besándolo.

A Karamatsu le agradaba bastante la idea de que tomara iniciativa, y es que esa era una buena señal de que de verdad queria estar aquí haciendo esto. Sabía que tenia que acostumbrar a Jyushimatsu pronto, porque si no seria algo difícil mantenerse en esa posición por más tiempo, ya que estar dentro de él sin moverse...era una tortura, y una muy cruel. Asi que pensó que si lo mantenía exitado, entonces no pensaría en el dolor que pudiese sentir. Mientras lo besaba aun, llevó su mano al miembro del menor, acariciándolo y masajeándolo. Jyushimatsu ahogaba sus gemidos con el beso, pero aun asi había arqueado la espalda y su cuerpo se batia levemente ante aquellas caricias que recibia. Las paredes de su interior dejaban de sentirse tan apretadas, la idea de tocarlo había funcionado muy bien asi que continuo con esto hasta que Jyushimatsu hizo algo que le hizo separarse del beso; estaba moviendo las caderas.

Un claro indicio de que necesitaba más.

-Estas moviendo las caderas...¿quieres que me mueva?-

Jyushimatsu lo miro con el rostro completamente sonrojado, tenia la boca entreabierta al igual que sus ojos. El deseo se podía ver a través de ellos.

\- S...si...quiero...quiero sentirte más...-

Karamatsu le sonrio, sosteniendo una de sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos. Comenzó a mover sus caderas por fin con un vaivén lento, y aun si no era mucho el movimiento que estaba haciendo, a ambos se les escapaban los gemidos.

-Ka...Karamatsu-niisan...se siente bien- dijo el menor, abrazandolo con más fuerza.

-¿Si? ¿Te gusta como se siente?- decia, jadeando mientras se movia contra su cuerpo.

-Si...Si, me gusta- dijo en un susurro, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos para mirarlo.

-A mi también me gusta...tu cuerpo se siente muy bien... -

Entre la gemidos que Jyushimatsu emitía y los jadeos que daba Karamatsu cada vez que empujaba sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, ambos se daban cuenta de que estaban por llegar a otro nivel.

-Mas...- susurro el menor, casi en su oido. -quiero...quiero que te muevas más...necesito sentir más del miembro de Karamatsu-niisan adentro de mi...-

Las mejillas de Karamatsu enrojecieron demasiado, mirandolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ah...¿Nii-san? Senti como si se hubiese hecho más grande en mi interior-

Karamatsu se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriendosela y desviando la mirada aún más rojo que antes. Casi podía sentir que la sangre se le saldría por la nariz.

-Jyushimatsu...eres...demasiado erotico...y es malo que no seas consciente de eso, eres un arma muy letal para mi corazón-

-¿Ehh? ¿Estoy lastimandote yo a ti?- preguntó, algo preocupado.

-non non, precious boy... solo que si dices esas cosas no me puedo contener tan fácilmente-

-No...No necesitas contenerte...- le dijo, esta vez con una sonrisa. -¡Quiero ir más rapido!-

Karamatsu tragó saliva con pesadez, y luego se acerco y lo beso de nuevo. A la primera metió su lengua, empujando contra la de él. Nuevamente embistió tras aquel permiso que le otorgó el otro. Ya no iba a detenerse para hablar a la mitad de este acto...Porque estaba lo suficientemente prendido como para hacerlo. Se movia lentamente, pero poco a poco y a medida que los gemidos de Jyushimatsu aumentaban, el también lo hacia con su velocidad.

El modo en que el cuerpo del menor se movia contra el sillon cada vez que lo penetraba era una vista demasiado perfecta, deleitaba a sus ojos el poder ver ese delgado cuerpo reaccionar tan bien a la virilidad que se abría paso en su interior.

-¡Ah...!¡Karamatsu-niisan!- gemia, cada vez más fuerte.

La saliva estaba resbalando descuidadamente por su boca, más a medida que su miembro golpeaba con más fuerza en su interior. Ambos estaban en el cielo, y los gemidos que ambos emitían eran prueba de ello.

-Mas fuerte, ¡más...quiero más!-

Las suplicas del menor no serían algo que ignoraria, y no dudo ni un poco en complacerlo en su pedido. Aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, empujando con más fuerza, sus movimientos se volvieron más despreocupados y libres, ya no estaba preocupandose por si lo lastimaba porque era obvio que ya no era así, si no todo lo contrario.

También había dejado de pensar en si Ichimatsu seguía en casa o si otro de sus hermanos estaba en casa...No. en este momento solo existían él y Jyushimatsu.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Nii-san! ¡Más profundo...! ¡Quiero sentirlo...Mas!- exclamaba con desesperación.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en que momento el ambiente se habia puesto tan caliente que ni siquiera sentían vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No puedo...llegar más profundo...-respondio entre jadeos, pero luego lo miro, pensando en algo. -Pero...podemos cambiar de posicion y lo sentirás aún más-

-ah...Si...cambiemos...cambiemos de posición...necesito...a Karamatsu-niisan-

El mayor sonrió, y salio de su interior aún si a Jyushimatsu parecio no agradarle nada esa idea. Se sentó, recargandose en el sillón.

-Ven, aqui otra vez...tienes que montarlo-

-¿Montarlo?- dijo, levantándose y gateando hacia él, acomodandose sobre este.

-Si, así...ahora sostenlo e introducelo en tu interior, ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?-

Jyushimatsu no respondió, y volteo hacia abajo, tomando el miembro de Karamatsu con una mano y dirigiendolo a su entrada. Sintio un escalofrio al sentir el liquido preseminal que salía de la punta, Pero sin ningun titubeos, empezó a bajar para autopenetrarse.

-Ah...g-grande...Se siente...Mas grande-

-nhg...eso es...por que esta vez eres tu...quien lo hace...-respondió mientras lo veía bajar.

Jyushi se sostuvo de sus hombros a medida que bajaba, contenía su voz hasta que logro bajar por completo y sentirlo nuevamente llenando su estrecho interior, sacandole un fuerte gemido.

Sin embargo, apenas se había acostumbrado a ello, empezó a mover sus caderas. Se sostenia con sus piernas del sillón para no estar completamente sentado sobre el otro. Se movía hacia arriba y abajo, no contenía los gemidos que salían de su boca porque el placer que sentía era demasiado, algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Y era por esa misma razón que necesitaba más y má llevar por el mismo placer, dejo los movimientos lentos y esta vez subía y bajaba con más rapidez.

Karamatsu se mordia el labio contemplando aún al otro moverse de ese modo sobre él. Tenia ganas de hacerle un montón de cosas, pero, si esto salía bien, podría tener oportunidades después para poder hacerselas. Por ahora le gustaba demasiado verlo tomar las riendas del asunto y que se divirtiera tanto saltando sobre él.

-J...jyushimatsu...- gimio, llevando las manos a su trasero para acariciarlo y ayudarle a subir y bajar, además de tocar algunas veces con uno de sus dedos su estirada entrada.

-¡Ah! ¡Me encanta!- exclamó, moviendose desde adelante hacia atrás, y de arriba hacia abajo. -se siente muy bien...adentro...¡Se siente tan bien!-

Karamatsu se relamio los labios al escucharlo, chupando otra vez uno de sus pezones, provocando que Jyushimatsu levantara el pecho.

-¿Te gusta más estar arriba?- le preguntó, succionando el pezón.

-Si...Llega...m-más...profundo- hablo muy apenas, la saliva se estaba saliendo de su boca una vez más, ademas de que frotaba su miembro cada vez que se hacia adelante contra el abdomen de Karamatsu. -Ah...va a salir...¡siento que va a salir otra vez...!-

-Eres...demasiado...hermoso...- dijo, jadeando agitado. Llevo una mano a su miembro, acariciandolo. -Y me encantaría que te vinieras, pero...- apreto su miembro de la base con la mano. Jyushimatsu soltó un fuerte gemido. -Quiero que lo hagamos juntos-

Jyushimatsu miro hacia abajo, y luego miro el rostro de Karamatsu. Su cuerpo estaba temblando ante la presión a su miembro que no le permitia correrse por más que quisiera o se moviera. Karamatsu había sido claro...quería correrse también, así que si queria que lo soltara entonces daría lo mejor de sí para complacerlo.

Se dejó caer con todo sobre su pene, soltando un audible gemido que casi le hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Karamatsu también lo había sentido bastante. Jyushimatsu continuó con esa acción al darse cuenta de que al otro le gustaba, se levantaba y se dejaba caer sin parar, ya no podía detenerse. Otro de los motivos para hacerlo era porque cada vez que bajaba, el miembro ajeno golpeaba en su interior algo que lo hacia sentirse increible.

-¡Karamatsu-niisan...!¡Por favor! ¡Quiero que salga! ¡Quiero...!¡Q- quiero...!-

-ngh...un poco...sólo un poco más...- respondio, con una expresión que para Jyushimatsu lucia extremadamente sensual.

El menor volvió a unir sus labios a los de él, esta vez siendo el quien invadía con su lengua la boca ajena. En ese momento tan caliente, donde ambos estaban llegando al punto maximo donde no resistirian más el tenerse de ese modo, donde Jyushimatsu no paraba de moverse y Karamatsu no dejaba de acariciarlo, se separaron del beso con un hilo de saliva cayendo por sus bocas, mirandose con los ojos entreabiertos, la respiración agitada y sus cuerpos ardiendo. Jyushimatsu lo abrazo con fuerzas, y habló con el poco aliento que le quedaba a su oído.

-Nii-san...Karamatsu-niisan...Te...amo...-

Esas palabras habían sido el detonante que hizo que Karamatsu terminara por correrse dentro del otro, liberando todo su liquido, llenandolo por completo.

-¡N-nhhhh!-Jyushimatsu había gemido audiblemente cuando el otro dejó de apretar su miembro, arqueando la espalda al correrse y manchando el torso de ambos gracias a la posición en que estaban.

Ambos se tomaron un pequeño respiro mientras trataban de recuperar el aire. Karamatsu no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarlo con bastantes fuerzas apenas y habían terminado de correrse juntos. Beso sus hombros, y luego su cuello. Estaba feliz por lo que acababa de suceder, aunque estaba muy agotado también. Jyushimatsu parecía estarlo igual, esperaba de él muchas palabras que expresaran todo lo que sentía.

-Jyushimatsu...- susurro suavemente, acariciando su espalda. -Yo también te amo- le dijo, sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sin embargo, le pareció algo extraño que no respondiera y no se moviera. Lo apartó tan solo un poco para darse cuenta al ver su rostro de que el menor estaba dormido.

-Ah, my Jyushimatsu...-

Dijo con media sonrisa, sin duda iba a ser algo problemático que se haya dormido en una posición así, pero iba encontrar un modo para solucionarlo.

Beso su mejilla, aún si no reaccionaria a ello. Quería tenerlo algo más de tiempo entre sus brazos, sentir su calor, y esperar que todo esto no haya sido un sueño.

.

...

.

Jyushimatsu abrio los ojos, mirando en diferentes direcciones de la habitación. Se encontraba sólo, envuelto en el futon. Lo primero en lo que había pensado fue en Karamatsu, y quería verlo, tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo. Se safo del futon como pudo, y luego intento levantarse. Se sintio extraño cuando las piernas le flaquearon y sintio una punzada en su espalda. Notó la bolsa de paletas que el otro le había dejado, levantandola y llevándola consigo para ir a buscarlo. Bajo al primer piso, ninguno de sus hermanos parecía estar en casa. Salio de esta para ver si no se encontraban cerca, y fue ahí cuando lo miro. Estaba en el techo con su guitarra, tocandola con alegría. Jyushimatsu lo observo desde abajo. Cuando había terminado de tocar, el menor aplaudio.

-¿Eh?- Karamatsu por fin volteo hacia abajo, notandolo por fin. -Jyushimatsu- dijo, y luego se levantó. -Esperame ahí, no vallas a ningún lado- dijo en voz alta para ser escuchado.

De inmediato se regreso para bajar e ir hasta donde el menor estaba. Cuando por fin llego, de inmediato lo abrazo. Jyushimatsu correspondió a su abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? No deberías levantarte, leí que despues de lo que hicimos puedes sentirte bastante adolorido-

-Es que no estabas...y quería verte- dijo, separándose del abrazo. -solo duele un poco cuando camino, ¡Pero estoy bien!-

-eso es muy lindo- respondio, acariciando su mejilla. -vamos adentro, te voy a cargar hasta que te sientas mejor-

-¡Si!- dijo con alegría, le gustaba la idea de ser cargado. -Ah, pero antes-

Jyushimatsu abrio la bolsa de las paletas, algo a lo cual Karamatsu no había prestado atención. Sacó una paleta y se la extendió, el mayor le miro con cierta confusión, pero luego la tomó, con una sonrisa.

-Nunca había pensado en tomar una para mi...gracias- le dijo, acariciando su cabello.

-Karamatsu-niisan...¿Tu me dabas las paletas para que estuviera contigo verdad?-

-Ah...- Karamatsu se rasco la cabeza, pero termino asistiendo. -Si, creia que si no lo hacia entonces me dejarías, lo siento-

-mhh...- Jyushimatsu miro hacia el suelo, con la mirada más seria. -¡Entonces yo también!- levanto la bolsa y se la dio, ampliando una sonrisa. -También quiero que estés conmigo así que...¡Son para ti!-

-heh...- Karamatsu tomó la bolsa con una mano, y la otra la llevó al mentón del menor, sujetandolo para acercarse y plantarle un pequeño beso. -Voy a tomar esto como tu declaración oficial- lo beso de nuevo, y luego simplemente se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa. -A ti te gustan más que a mi, creo que seria mejor si las conservas- 

-Podemos...podemos compartirlas- dijo alegre.

-Si eso es lo que quieres entonces por mi esta bien-

-Pero...compartirlas como lo hacíamos antes-

-¿eh?-Karamatsu se sonrojo apenas entendió a lo que se refería. No pudo evitar sonreir, de manera algo coqueta para Jyushimatsu. - Claro, pero debes saber que solo debes compartir paletas conmigo...¿entiendes?-

-¡S-si!- dijo, asintiendo repetidas veces.

-Muy bien...ahora, tomalas- dijo, entregándoselas de nuevo. -Sostenlas, te voy a levantar-

Jyushimatsu parpadeo un par de veces y las sostuvo, mirándolo con curiosidad. Karamatsu se acerco y lo levanto, cargándolo como si de una princesa se tratara. Jyushimatsu rio un poco, abrazandolo del cuello de inmediato.

-Vamos, voy a darte un masaje en la espalda para que te sientas mejor-

El menor lo abrazo con más fuerza, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó, después levanto uno de sus brazos en el aire. -¡Wahooo!-

Karamatsu sonrio, caminando para ir de vuelta a la casa y ver como en el camino el otro venia abriendo una paleta para después meterla en su boca.

Si lo pensaba, era bastante gracioso todo lo que unos simples dulces había provocado entre ambos. No habia sido el modo más adecuado para llegar al corazón de una persona pero, ¿de otro modo hubiesen llegado a tener este tipo de sentimientos entre ellos?

Con una paleta o sin ella, realmente no importaba.

Lo importante era el cariño que ambos se tenían.


End file.
